Forum:Enemy Template
As I said yesterday in Template talk:Enemy, I think we should create a new Enemy template from scratch, since the current one does not fit it's purpose. Also we should make clear, definite rules for enemy categorization. Should the Time War Daleks stay in the same article as the New Paradigm Daleks? Or Vade the Defiant and the other Sontaran soldiers? Or the Weeping Angels, the Cherubs and the statues from the Maze of the Dead? Why? Trenzalore456 (talk) 22:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) : Personal opinion, I believe enemies should be categorized by speices, all Dalek enmies should be one article split by sub headings same goes for sontarans with Vade its own sub heading etc. Arthur1812 (talk) 19:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) So you're saying that e.g. the Cybermen, Cybermats and Cybermites should stay in the same page, and the same thing with Daleks and Dalek Puppets? I'm not sure this will work. But I'll try to adapt the Enemy template. Trenzalore456 (talk) 00:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : Well that's my opinion but if I am honest, there are not satisfactory solution, the alternative is to have daleks and cyberman as a category. You should ask Fiveofeight for his opinion. Arthur1812 (talk) 16:37, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll talk to him later. I already made some changes on the template yesterday. Trenzalore456 (talk) 17:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : My opinion is that we don't need a rule for this. Whether a given topic should have its own article on a wiki should be a judgement call made on a case-by-case basis. For instance, if there's enough information for a separate article, that's one reason to do it (there could be other reasons, such as if there's only a small amount of information but nowhere else appropriate to put it). : For particular instances, it's pretty clear to me that Cybermites, Cybermats and Cybermen should get their own articles because they're distinctive enemies even if they would probably be classified as the same species by the game. As for Cherub Weeping Angels, there's not much to say about them other than that they're Weeping Angels that look like babies. : So just use your judgement and if others disagree on particular choices we can always discuss them. Fiveofeight (talk) 19:20, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Okay, thanks, that was quite helpful. I think I'll do this way then. I'd like you to take a look in the new template design I'm testing, I based it on the Companion templates. I also tried to use a picture in the Snowman article. ::: (P.S. according to the TARDIS Wiki the Cherubs are actual baby angels, although I don't know how they grow up. I'll keep them in the same page.) Trenzalore456 (talk) 19:30, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think we should remove the "Image" row of the enemies tables in the levels and substitute the "Description" row in the enemies articles for a "Description/Image" row. ::: If we change the "Description" part to include images, the images won't be needed in the articles. E. g. if we have a picture of a Blue Snowman in his enemy article, and we write "Blue Snowman" in the level article, people will already know what he looks like. It would also be far more practical than putting images in all the levels articles. ::: And it should be "Description/Image" so people would still now how they are if we don't have the image. Anyway, I put an image in the The Snowmen: Backstreets of London article so you can check what it would look like (if you don't take my suggestion). I'll also put an image in the Snowman article, and then you can choose what would fit better. What do you think? Trenzalore456 (talk) 00:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well, if anyone opposes I'll do it now Trenzalore456 (talk) 19:51, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: I don't like this idea. Having the images only on another page puts too much burden on the reader to click through to find out what you're talking about (e.g. What's a Silent C? Or if you're putting descriptions there instead, why not a picture?). Scrolling up the page is easier. Also, I originally envisioned the waves table as including pictures, though that's a separate issue. Fiveofeight (talk) 20:03, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Ok then, I'll do as you say. So, we put the images in both the enemies articles and the level articles? It would be more work for us, but I agree it would be more practical for the readers. What do you think of the galery section made by Toto88? Take a look in the Weeping Angel article Trenzalore456 (talk) 20:12, February 7, 2014 (UTC)